Can You Protect Me?
by shadowxofxdarkness
Summary: Erica is moving to Japan to take over her family's company, and she will be attending Ouran High School. The people in her company would happily see her done away with, but she has other plans. Along the way of staying alive and doing homework, she meets some interesting people.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. I only own Erica, Chris, and Emily.

Story Start

"Oh honey, you're going to love this new school. You'll meet so many new people, influential people, you'll make new friends, influential friends," was basically the only rant that could leave my maid's mouth the entire drive to our new home in Japan. I have lived with only the servants after my parents were murdered years ago. I was only a kid in elementary school in New York City when they were killed. The court was unable to put me into a foster care system since my parents' will and my parents' friends practically threatened to flatten the city if they tried. My parents were friends with some not so sweet groups of people in the city.

I had only met my parents' friends a few times, and every time they proved to be some type of dirty politician, mafia boss, or corrupt businessman. My family sure knew how to pick friends. I was polite to all of them, but I kept my distance. The maid and butler, basically the people who truly raised me, did not let me get associated any more than I had to with the dangerous family friends. All of the drama in New York City was part of the reason I was moving to Japan for my last year of high school.

My parents had multiple homes across the world, but the company headquarters was located in Japan. Next year, I would be old enough to start running the company, which I would be doing since I was tired of it being run by corrupt people. My family's company dealt with the media. It was one of the number one broadcasting companies for sport events in the world. Running this kind of company was something I was taught how to do ever since I was a child. I was my family's only heir and the company was mine.

"Erica, focus," the butler said calmly from the driver's seat in our limo.

My light blue eyes looked away from the maid to look at the butler's eyes reflecting in the rear view mirror. The small smile he gave me made me breathe a little more and try to relax. I ran a hand through my long straight black hair. My hair came from my father, who was Japanese, and my eyes came from my mother, who was German. I knew both languages thanks to their insistence and the servants' further teachings.

"Sorry Chris, I'm just stressed," I replied to the butler.

"Of course you're stressed, somebody has been trying to kill you before we left the city to come here," Emily, the maid, screamed looking around frightened. "We'll protect you, Erica, nothing will happen to you. I promise," Emily continued ranting before rolling up the sleeves to her dress, even though she was as frail as a falling leaf.

"Emily, breathe, it's okay, all right not really, but I'll be fine. I stopped the last few assailants. Chris stopped the ones before that, and if any follow us to Japan to kill me, I'll stop them as well. You do remember that dad was a Judo master and he taught me everything he knew, every day he was alive and then his friend taught me until I turned 17. I will not be killed easily," I told her with a reassuring look and a smile.

"You're too brave," she muttered as if it was a bad thing.

"Someone has to be," I thought as I stared down at my arm, which had a large scar from a knife wound that I got a few years after my parents' death. The very first person, who tried to kill me, gave me this scar before Chris apprehended him. "I will never be hurt like this again," was all I have ever told myself after that incident.

Emily was never told the whole truth, but I've had people try to take my life almost every month, someone new always shows up. I have gained a few more scars on my back and legs from the attacks, but I have survived.

"Oh but anyways, you're going to love the new school, you start tomorrow, and the uniform is adorable," Emily gushed as she got lost in her fantasy world, which she does from time to time.

It always made me smile when she got so carefree, which was hard for me to do. I enjoyed life and talking with people, but I have yet to let myself be truly relaxed. "How can I with death threats every week or so?" I thought with a sigh before looking back out the window. My new home was in sight.

It was a beautiful old fashioned home with the large wooden doors and the stone fence surrounding the property. An older man, was waiting for the limo at the front door of the home. A small koi pond sat off to the side of the driveway, and beautiful cherry trees were placed throughout the grounds. The air smelled so fresh compared to the crowded areas of New York City.

Everything was nice, but I only had eyes for my father's family dojo in the back. I walked straight through the house until I was able to reach the doors to the dojo. I slipped off my heels and calmly walked into the quiet yet serene atmosphere. Pictures of my father's father and grandfathers were on the walls of the dojo. I walked towards my father's picture and silently said a prayer.

"I know this isn't what you wanted me to do by myself so early, but I'll be fine. I'll make you proud and I'll take care of the company," I whispered before leaving the dojo to get settled in to my new home. I had a feeling I would dread tomorrow morning, which was when Emily would show me the new uniform and I would go to school. "I just hope it all goes well," I thought before going to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. I only own Erica, Chris, and Emily.

Story Start

"You have to be kidding," I said with a blank stare as Emily held up a bright yellow puffy dress. "There is no way I'm going to wear that, not even if I was dead," I said a little louder in a stern voice to get it across to Emily that I would happily burn that clothing monstrosity before I wore it. I would walk into that school in a bikini before I walked in wearing that uniform.

"Chris, did you get the guy's uniform too?" I shouted and smirked happily when Chris appeared at my doorway holding a male uniform. "Much better," I said happily while fishtail braiding my hair to the side.

"But that's a boy's uniform," Emily said with a pout before Chris was gently leading her out of my room. I shut the door to my bathroom and changed into the black pants, blue blazer, white button up shirt, and tie. The shoes were a no go so I put on my black converse.

I put on a little makeup and grabbed my shoulder bag before leaving my room. Emily about died when she saw me, but she definitely wanted to have a heart attack when I pulled out my helmet from the side closet. Oh yeah, my motorcycle had come with me to Japan as well.

"Have a good day, Erica," Chris said with a bow even though I knew he was going to drive behind me just to make sure that I was all right. He disappeared from the room to get the limo ready, while I ate a quick breakfast with Emily.

"Are you excited?" Emily questioned me while I finished eating the omelet she had made.

"I guess, it's just a school. I'm more excited about practicing in the dojo this afternoon," I said honestly with a roll of my eyes.

"I just hope you find a nice boy here, you're always so alone," Emily said before covering her mouth.

"I'm alone because I haven't met any guy yet that can take care of himself in my dangerous life. Death threats and attempts will transfer to whoever I date as well," I told her logically even though it was true that I was always alone, which did get empty at times. I didn't even have friends from back home because of all the attempts on my life. I can't blame anybody for not wanting to associate with somebody, who was threatened all the time, but it still got lonely.

"Just have a good day," Emily said softly with a small smile before giving me a hug. "Chris and I will always be here for you," she told me before we separated.

"See you later," I yelled before rushing out of the house and to my mom's pearl colored motorcycle. We had kept it in good shape over the years, and it was my baby as soon as I got my license. A bright smile crossed my face as I put on the helmet and started the motorcycle.

The drive to the school was relaxing even though I knew Chris was right behind me in the limo. I almost kept driving by the school when I saw it was pink, and I do mean pink, not salmon or peach. I did not hate pink, but was surprised the entire school was painted that way. "Please let the inside be more elegant," I thought as I parked my motorcycle in the only parking lot in the school, the teacher's spot. I had gotten permission before leaving NYC that I could park it here.

Looks flew my way when I turned off the motorcycle. My braid was hidden in my helmet so the girls in the horrible dresses were all giving me curious and excited looks. "Let the disappointment fly," I thought with a small chuckle as I took off my helmet. My braid flew down to rest on my shoulder and chest as my blue eyes took in the reactions of the girls.

"That's Erica, the heir of the number one sports broadcasting company," the male students immediately started whispering to each other while the female students were just pouting that I wasn't male.

I carried my helmet inside with me to put it in a locker that I bought for the front office to have. I would leave my helmet there on days I rode my motorcycle. The office lady was kind enough as she let me put away my helmet, and then she gave me a map and a class schedule. She also told me about the different clubs I could join or go to at the school. She even mentioned a host club, which she said the school headmaster's son was the leader of.

"A host club?" I whispered incredulously with slightly widened eyes as my mind flew to the darker idea of a host club.

"Oh no, not that kind of host club. This one is very elegant and the boys are just sweet to the girls, and they serve cake and tea. Nothing disgusting goes on there," the office lady said with bright red cheeks.

"Well that's a little reassuring," I muttered still thinking it was ridiculous that a host club existed here. I was not one for being pampered by boys, but had never been pampered before so I can't say much about the idea.

I walked through the school to my first class. The teacher made me introduce myself, which started up the gossip reel again because of who I was. Of course, every rich person here is going to know about everybody else. I was pleased to say that I only knew a little bit about each of the large corporations that I would need to know for when I do start taking over the business after finishing my last year here.

The teacher went back to writing on the board while I walked towards an empty seat, which was behind a short blonde haired boy. He was looking at me curiously with a happy smile on his face. I gave a small smile back to be polite before sitting down in the desk. He kept sneaking looks at me before smiling towards a tall stoic boy in a desk further away from us.

The other boy was tall with short dark hair, dark eyes, and chiseled features. He also looked like an athlete from his build. The boy looked over at the blonde haired boy, and his eyes met mine once before he focused back on the board. A weird jolt had jumped through me when our eyes met, but I quickly shook it off as nothing.

I focused on the board and what the teacher was saying and writing down, but a small poke on my back made me freeze. I looked behind me to see a sheepish girl with glasses and short black hair smiling at me. She slid a paper note towards me and I took it and opened it.

"Hi, I'm Yuki, welcome to Ouran, do you want to eat lunch together?" I read the note silently.

"Sure, nice to meet you," I whispered with a small smile and put the note back in my bag.

The blinding smile from Yuki made me a little happy. "Maybe I can actually make and keep a friend, well at least until she finds out that I have death threats all the time," I thought and focused on class the rest of the time. The blonde haired boy and the tall boy kept giving me glances, but I tried to not show that I noticed.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. I only own Erica, Chris, Yuki, and Emily.

Story Start

When class was over, Yuki stood up first and I was a bit perturbed by the fact that she was taller than me. I had never been the tallest girl, but I always held out hope that I would be taller at my new school. "I'm just going to stay short forever," I thought as I stood up and noticed that I was at least a little bit taller than the blonde haired boy that sat in front of me. The blonde haired boy gave me another quick glance before he rushed over to the tall boy in the classroom.

"Erica, are you ready for lunch?" Yuki asked softly as she played with the bottom of her skirt.

"Sure, lead the way to the cafeteria since I still have no idea where to go in this place," I said motioning for her to walk out of the room first since I honestly did not know which way to go.

"So why did you move to this school?" Yuki questioned me as we walked down the hallways to get to the cafeteria, and the hall was full of students.

"I moved here to take over my family's company since I'm coming of age after I graduate this year," I answered honestly and she gave me a bright smile.

"My brother is taking over our company this year, I'm glad I don't have to do that," she told me as we turned the corner and entered the cafeteria. "Are you nervous about taking over the company?" she asked while we grabbed trays and got in line.

"No, taking over the company is the least of my worries," I told her and whispered the last part. I wasn't lying. I had more worries about my own life than just about the company. However, I was going enjoy kicking out those disgusting and corrupt fools, who thought I would let them continue what they were doing to my family's company. They had a rude awakening coming their way after I graduated. "Just one more year," I thought while grabbing a bento.

"You're braver than me," Yuki muttered and soon enough we started to become friends throughout lunch.

She was definitely a shy girl but she was sweet. She told me all about her plans of creating her own tea sets for sale, and I told her a bit about my judo. Yuki had a hard time believing I did judo because of my short stature and the fact that I was a girl. She apologized after my unimpressed look. I could tell she had been raised with some old time mindsets ingrained in her since birth.

The rest of the day passed by normally, but now it was time for clubs or free period for studying. Yuki told me she usually studied, but she wanted to go somewhere she had been longing to go for so long. I had a bad feeling about where we were heading as she held my hand and practically drug me through the halls towards a music room. I did hear a bit of music coming through the wooden doors, but mostly giggles escaped the room. "She's taking me to the host club," was all I thought as she nervously gripped my hand before giving me a begging look.

"Erica, will you please open the door? I'm too nervous," Yuki pleaded and I rolled my eyes.

"Emily will kill me if I don't try to make a friendship work," I thought before giving Yuki a small smile. "Let's go have fun," I told her softly before pushing up the doors.

Rose petals floated in the air around us as soon as we entered the music room. Soft classical music was playing in the background and many tables and Victorian couches and chairs were spread throughout the room. Yuki squeezed my hand tightly as a tall blonde haired boy approached us with a rose in his hand.

"A prince and a princess, welcome to the Ouran High School Host Club, I'm Tamaki, what type of prince would you like to have tea with?" the blonde haired boy questioned as he held out the rose to Yuki, who looked ready to pass out.

"Well I know I'm in the guy's uniform, but I didn't think I looked like a guy as well," I said to myself before looking up at Tamaki. "Excuse me, but I'm a girl," I told him and almost laughed at his shocked face.

"I'm so sorry my princess, but why are you wearing the male uniform?" Tamaki asked as he focused now on me.

"Someone spilled something on her other uniform at lunch," Yuki blurted out and I gave her a weird look.

"No, they didn't," I told her still giving her the strange look. I was perfectly content and comfortable in my uniform.

"That's terrible, come with me, we have plenty of dresses you can wear instead," Tamaki said and gently took hold of my hand.

"Yuki, what are you doing?" I whispered at her even though she was already making her way to the book where you sign in and put a time for what host you want to have tea and cake with. "Why did I want friends again?" I thought while Tamaki fussed over the fact my uniform had supposedly been ruined and how young women should not wear the male uniform. He gently led me to a changing room where a lilac dress was hanging up. It was beautiful but a little long for me.

"Oh well, he's going to freak out again if I don't change," I muttered and just surrendered to the fact that I would have to put on the dress.

I folded up my clothes neatly before walking out of the changing room in my dress and converse, which were covered by the dress that was too long. I felt a little childish in this dress even though it was beautiful. It was just too long for me. Yuki waved at me from her spot with two twin boys, who were fawning over each other. I went to walk towards her, but somebody stopping in front of me made me stop. I looked up to see a male wearing glasses with short dark hair. He had a black notebook and pen in his hands.

"Erica, you are signed up to have tea with Mori and Honey, this way please," he said and immediately led the way away from Yuki.

"I technically didn't sign up for anything, but whatever. I didn't have anything else better to do. I totally did, training in the dojo," I thought with a frown.

"Mori-senpai, Honey-senpai, this is Erica," the boy with glasses stated before leaving me standing in front of the table with the two boys from my classroom. The small blonde haired boy and the really tall guy.

"Hi Erica-chan, would you like some cake? I love cake, and this is Usa-chan," Honey said happily as he hugged a cute pink bunny toy to his chest.

"I usually don't eat many sweets, but they're definitely adorable," I said as I went to move towards the chair, but unfortunately the long dress made me stumble. I would have fallen onto the floor, but two strong hands caught me around my waist and stopped me. I blushed as the hands picked me up and put me gently in the chair across from Honey and Mori. It was Mori, who had caught and moved me. "Thank you," I said with the blush still on my face.

"Tama-chan gave you a dress that's too long, but you look really cute in it," Honey said cutely before sliding a plate of cake towards me. "Mori will keep you from falling though," he continued with a tilt of his head.

"Thanks, I'm usually not clumsy, but I also don't wear oversize clothes," I said smoothing the dress out a bit before looking back at the cake. Honey was waiting for me to take a bite while Mori poured me some tea. "Umm, it's cute and it smells great, but I really shouldn't eat it. I have to train later today," I said and frowned when he started pouting. "How about you enjoy it for me?" I suggested to Honey and his smile immediately brightened.

"Training?" Mori's deep voice made me slightly blush again when I heard it.

"My father taught me Judo and I've kept it up over the years. I train every day," I answered.

"That's cool, maybe we can all train together one day," Honey said when he noticed his cousin giving me an intrigued look.

"What martial arts do you two train in?" I questioned to keep the conversation going.

"No, a princess should not do martial arts, they should be beautiful and regal, not fighters," Tamaki said popping out of nowhere.

I held myself back from hitting him by reflex when he popped up. Mori and Honey both looked to see Tamaki continuing his rant about how princess should be. I'm sure any other girl in here, Yuki included, was already swooning about Tamaki's passionate declaration about princesses, but honestly, it was making me a bit annoyed. He had no idea what kind of life I live, and I was certainly not a princess. I thanked Mori and Honey for their time before standing up and picking up the side of the dress so I could walk to stand in front of Tamaki. He stopped talking when he noticed me. I rolled up the sleeve of the dress and showed him the scar on my arm.

"I've never been a princess," I told him bluntly before walking towards the changing room to quickly change into the male uniform. I hung up the dress and walked out of the dressing room. Yuki was nowhere to be seen in the room, and I gave a sigh. "Well that friendship lasted a long time," I thought sarcastically. Without looking at anyone in the room, I started walking towards the doors to leave. I should get home and train anyways. I needed to also study up some more about the company as well.

"Erica-chan wait," a sweet voice yelled and I paused at the doorway. Honey and Mori were walking towards me, well Honey was on Mori's shoulders. "Please come to the host club again, you don't have to wear a dress next time if you don't want to," Honey said cutely before making Usa-chan say that he wanted me to come too. "Mori, don't you want her to come again too?" he asked Mori.

"Ah," Mori said with a nod.

"Ok, I'll stop by for a little bit tomorrow," I said with a small smile before I left the room. I rode my motorcycle all the way with Chris behind me. He was parked in the teacher's parking lot when school was over. Emily welcomed me home with a hug and immediately started asking me questions about if I made any friends and the classes. I did not mention Yuki, but I did tell her about two people who might become my friends soon enough. I didn't mention that they were in a host club. She just cheered and said she would make my favorite meal tonight after I was done training.

"I hope tomorrow goes a little better," I thought later that night after I was done with training and dinner. I was brushing my wet hair after my shower. The soothing sound of the wind and bugs made me smile and relax. No threats had been made today at school or in the mail, but there was no way of knowing what tomorrow would hold. "I can't believe I went to a host club," I muttered to myself with a laugh before going to bed. "I also can't believe I said I'm going to go back tomorrow," was the last thought before I fell asleep. I dreamed of cake, strawberries, bunnies, and Mori in a top hat that night.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. I only own Erica, Chris, Yuki, and Emily.

Story Start

The next day I had to ride to school in the car with Chris thanks to the rain. My stress levels weren't too high yet today but I definitely would have preferred to ride my motorcycle to school. It was more freeing and it helped me get rid of my stress better. Training a bit in the dojo made me feel a little better, but I was still a little curious of how class with Yuki, Honey, and Mori was going to go. Yuki deserted me yesterday after the sight of my scar, so I didn't have high hopes of her actually speaking to me again, but that was fine with me. Honey and Mori were a different issue entirely. I was excited to talk with them more about the martial arts training they have, but I was also a little wary of getting involved with them. I did not want the people after me trying to attack them for any reason.

"Have a great day, Erica," Chris said looking back at me after he pulled to a stop in front of the still too bright pink building. The building practically glowed the color even though it was a rainy day.

"Thanks Chris, you and Emily have a good day too," I told him with a smile before grabbing my bag and umbrella. I stepped out of the car and opened the dark grey umbrella. It had a cute little family of ducks around the edge of the umbrella. Gently shutting the door of the car, I made my way into the school. I received a few more looks today but not nearly as many as yesterday. However, I did hear a few girls, who had been in the host club yesterday, whisper about my scar and how I could have possibly gotten such an atrocious thing.

"It's not atrocious to me," I thought fighting the urge to give them a glare for being nosy, but most of the girls here were nosy since they always had to know who was in and who was out in terms of wealth and popularity. With a scoff, I rushed up the stairs to get to my classroom. Yuki turned her face away from me when she saw me enter the room, but a bright smiling blonde happily greeted me with a pink bunny in his arms.

"Erica-chan, you're here! Usa-chan and I were worried you wouldn't make it since you drove a motorcycle yesterday," Honey exclaimed while holding out Usa-chan towards me.

"Oh I only drive that on pretty days," I told him while patting the bunny on the head, and smiling softly when he pulled it back to his chest. "So is anything fun happening today in the host club?" I questioned him to keep up the conversation as we walked towards our desks. Mori was standing beside my desk, so I guessed that he and Honey had been talking over there earlier before I arrived.

"Yes, we're all dressing up as ninjas and being cute ninjas," Honey told me while jumping into his seat and spinning around to stare at Mori and I. "Mori is going to be the strongest ninja," Honey continued.

"Tamaki's idea," Mori told me when I looked to see his reaction from Honey's statement.

"I know I don't know him at all, but Tamaki doesn't really seem the ninja type. Has he even taken any martial arts classes?" I questioned and chuckled at the negative head shakes from Mori and Honey. "Well then I'll guess you two will be the strong ninjas that protect all of the young women," I told them with a wink, and I was surprised to see Mori's cheeks darken a smidge.

"Are you still coming today?" Honey questioned me as Mori spotted the teacher and started walking towards his seat.

"Yeah, I'll come today and stay for a little bit," I told him and smiled at the excitement that entered his eyes.

"Did you hear that Usa-chan, Mori-chan, Erica is coming to the host club today," Honey called out with a giggle before quieting at the look from the teacher. He smiled back at me before focusing on the board.

"She's not a princess, she shouldn't be there," I heard a female whisper and I looked to see Yuki frowning at me.

"Great, dumb teenage girl jealousy," I thought with a roll of my eyes. "I'd be bored to tears as a princess anyways, unless I was a warrior princess that kicked butt and killed enemies," I thought with a smirk before making myself pay attention to the notes that the teacher was writing on the board.

The rest of the day passed by normally like it would in any school. Honey did speak with me a bit more between classes and so did Mori, but I could tell he wasn't the talkative type. Mori did make me blush brightly though when he wiped away a grain of rice from my cheek when we ate lunch together in the cafeteria. He surprised me even more by eating the rice. He told me he didn't want to waste it before he finished his own food. Overall, the day was great and lunch was fun, even more so since I would have been alone if the guys ate lunch in the host club room with the other hosts like they usually did.

"Time to go be ninjas, come with us, Erica-chan," Honey cheered as the last class finished and it was free time for clubs.

"Is it ok for me to come with you two this early to the club room?" I asked Mori while Honey skipped ahead of us.

"Kyoya might not like it but oh well," Mori said with a shrug before opening the door for Honey and me.

"Honey-sempai, Mori-sempai, good you two are here, help me convince Haruhi to put on the ninja costume for the girl," Tamaki shouted without looking at the door. He was standing in the middle of the room standing in front of the shorter brown haired host with a female ninja costume in his hands. The twin hosts and Kyoya's eyes widened at the sight of me. "Why are you guys so quiet all of a sudden?" Tamaki wondered before spinning around to see me standing between Honey and Mori. "Ah you didn't hear that," he sputtered while quickly throwing the female ninja costume away from him.

"I totally did," I told him and laughed at his expression of dread. "Don't worry about it, it's easy to tell she's a girl, even though she is wearing the male uniform," I explained and my eyes widened when Kyoya ordered for the twins to grab me. "Not happening," I thought and jumped up and flipped over the pair before they could grab me.

"Don't hurt Erica-chan, she's nice," Honey said with a pout while I flipped to the other end of the room to put space between us. "Mori, don't let Hikaru and Kaoru hurt Erica-chan," Honey said to his tall cousin.

"What's the big deal if I know she's a girl?" I questioned before grabbing one of the twin's wrists and threw him as gently as I could onto a couch nearby.

"Nobody can know her secret," Kyoya stated simply while his glasses had a gleam to them.

"Kaoru are you all right?" the other twin, Hikaru, yelled while running over to check on his brother.

"I'm fine, but she's stronger than she looks," Kaoru said in surprise.

"It's not that big of a deal, I don't think she would tell," the brown haired girl said with an exasperated tone. She looked straight at me and gave an analyzing look. "Would you tell?" she asked me.

"No, what you do is your business, I have no reason to tell anyone. Anyways, I have enough to deal with so why tell about your secret and gain more drama my way," I said honestly before spinning out of the way when Tamaki tried to tackle me.

"So the rumors are true," Kyoya said and the room froze as I'm guessing the image of my scar flashed in everyone's mind.

"They were never rumors to begin with," I said with a shrug before taking a seat on one of the couches. Honey ran over and stood in front of me with watery eyes. "What's wrong, Honey-san?" I asked him with a confused expression.

"You really have people trying to kill you?" Honey asked me softly.

"All the time, they haven't threatened me since I moved here, but I'm sure they'll try to attack me soon enough," I said before gasping when Honey grabbed my hands and pulled me closer to him. His eyes were no longer water, instead they were serious.

"No one is going to hurt you now, we won't let them. Mori and I won't let them hurt you," Honey stated deadly calm with a sharp look to his cousin, who was staring me down as well. "Is that where your scar came from?" he asked me while the other hosts were looking at each other in shock or worry.

"Well yes but over the years I have more than just that one. I'm just happy I'm winning each time, but the attempts will increase now that I'm back here where the company is. They'll also increase because I'm taking over the company after graduation," I told him before jumping when he looked back at Mori and the two seemed to communicate quietly before looking at Kyoya.

"She can't become a host so you two can keep an eye on her all the time at school because everyone already knows she's a girl," Kyoya said opening his black notebook.

"Well not every girl likes flirting with guys," I said with a shrug.

"You like girls?" Tamaki squeaked before blushing and covering his mouth.

"No, I like guys, but I can pretend flirt with girls if I have to become a host," I explained with a roll of my eyes before laughing at the embarrassed look Tamaki gave me.

"She'll be just like Haruhi, except she won't wear guy clothes," Honey said happily as his happy gleam returned to his eyes. "She can sit near our table," Honey told Kyoya before glaring when Tamaki started edging towards the female ninja costume. "She shouldn't wear that," he said with a pout.

Mori walked out of the room and reappeared with a different female costume. This one definitely covered more skin, but it still would show off what little bit of curves I had. He still had a small blush on his face as he handed me the outfit, which I thanked him for. "This will look good," Mori muttered before wandering away to his and Honey's table. He looked back at me once before taking a seat at the table.

"Well what do you think Kyoya?" Tamaki questioned as he walked over with a new look in his eyes. "Haruhi will have a new friend that's a girl," he said happily before spinning some tale about how he now had two daughters instead of one.

"Is he all right?" I asked Haruhi in a whisper as she led me towards the changing room.

"You'll get used to him," she said with a shrug before closing the changing room door.

"Well I didn't expect this to happen today," I whispered while putting on the ninja outfit while hearing Haruhi and Tamaki play fighting about how she wasn't his daughter and how he was now distraught over her words. "This will be fun though," I thought and exited the changing room fully dressed.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. I only own Erica, Chris, Yuki, and Emily.

Story Start

The first day of being a host was particularly quiet since the girls that were there were there to see the male hosts. There had not been any time to make any type of announcement so the other females would know. I was still toying around with the strawberry on the piece of cake that one of the pastry chefs sent out to me. I wasn't one for sweets, but I was definitely enjoying watching the other hosts work. Honey and Mori would smile and wave at me, and sometimes I would catch Mori glancing at me more times than Honey was.

"Excuse me, Erica-san," a tentative female voice said softly, which drew my attention away from Mori.

I looked up to see a nervous underclassmen with long black hair and dark brown eyes staring at me. She was wringing her hands in her dress as she felt the stares from the other students on her back. With a smile I reached a hand out to her and said, "Will you please join me, princess?"

She gave a small giggle and let out a sigh of relief before sitting down across from me at the table in a small chair. She fiddled with her hair as I motioned for one of the servants to bring us some tea and cake. We started talking and soon her nerves went away as I flirted with her and charmed her. It was weird to do this, but there was nothing behind it so it was fine. The girl was having a nice time and it was fun to talk with her. I had barely talked to anybody since I started attending this school.

The rest of the club time passed by quickly and the girl stayed the entire time. However, I could see that a few of the other girls were staring at my table as they exited the room. With a smile and a wave, the girls disappeared and I was able to stand up and stretch. My eyes widened in surprise as I felt somebody hug me from behind. I looked behind me to see Honey hugging me with Usa-chan in one of his hands.

"You did great, Erica-chan," he cheered and then we were twirling around in circles because he had grabbed my hands and made me spin with him. I would never underestimate the strength he has again. He released me with another cheer and I spun into Mori's arms, which made me blush as we looked at each other.

"Are you all right?" he questioned me.

"Yeah, thanks," I whispered and pulled away from him slowly.

"Oh my new daughter is such a charmer," Tamaki cheered and tried to hug me but I moved out of the way. He looked at me with a pout before rushing to Haruhi for a hug, but she too moved out of the way. "My daughters hate me," he cried and went over to a corner where he started cultivating mushrooms.

Mori surprised me by offering to walk me to my motorcycle today. I thought that Honey might join us as well, but he stayed behind with the other hosts who were talking amongst themselves. The two of us were quiet through most of the walk but we did start to slowly talk about the different martial arts that we did. He asked me a little bit about my family's company, and he was not happy to find out that the company had threatened multiple times to kill me. I left off the part that the company men actually sent assassins to get rid of me.

When I went to put on my helmet, I felt a warm hand gently grab my wrist. Looking up I saw Mori giving me a small worried frown. "What's wrong?" I questioned.

"I will not let them hurt you," he said softly before running his hand down my arm and walking away.

My brain stopped working after he said that. I had never had anyone besides Chris and Emily vow to protect me from the corrupt people in my company. It felt nice and it felt even better knowing that a great guy like Mori was the one who said that. Trying to stop the butterflies from appearing in my stomach, I got on my motorcycle and rode back home. Mori stayed on my mind the entire afternoon and night.

The next day, I left the house and made my way to the school. Honey pulled me into a hug as soon as I entered the class, and I was shocked when Mori placed his hand on my arm again. He let his hand traced a pattern down my arm and I saw a slight blush on his cheeks. He told me good morning before walking over to his seat. Honey also gave me a good morning before he jumped into his seat.

The teacher gave everyone bad news when she announced that we had health physicals today. The guys didn't seem bothered by it, but all of the girls in the room were making their displeasure known. I just kept quiet and thought about how Mori was acting towards me. I liked the attention, but it was surprising to me. I had never had anyone still be interested in me after finding out that I had people trying to kill me left and right. I was still wondering why nobody had tried to attack me yet, especially since I was going to the company tomorrow to kick out the disgusting people from the company.

They were dragging my family's name and company into the mud, and I was not going to let them do it anymore. I was of age to stop them and I would be doing that tomorrow. Mori kept giving me glances throughout our classes, but he actually gave me a small smile when we walked towards the nurse's area together. He shocked me to the core when he grabbed my hand after some of the students bumped into me since I was still shorter than most people.

"Be careful," he whispered and I gave a small cough of embarrassment.

I still wasn't used to somebody else helping or looking out for me, not that I needed it, but it was nice. He gave my hand a squeeze before we had to separate in different sections since girls and boys were separated for their different physicals. I rolled my eyes when I saw so many of the girls going crazy about the hosts, who were acting like their normal selves. I watched curiously as some of the hosts were watching out for Haruhi. I guess they are trying to protect that she isn't a guy.

"Erica, this way please. You were scheduled for a private exam," a nurse said to me kindly but her sweet tone made me tense.

"I would have been informed if I had a private exam scheduled," I hissed as I turned to glare at the woman, who still had a fake smile on her face.

"It was last minute, please come along," she said and grabbed onto my arm tight enough to bruise.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. I only own Erica, Chris, Yuki, and Emily.

Story Start

Looking around I saw all of the students that could get hurt if I did not leave the area with the assassin. Steeling my nerves, I sent one last look at the students before leaving the room with the nurse. She tightened her grip with a smirk thinking she had won, but truly she had just pissed me off and made me ready to fight.

She led me to a room and closed the door behind us. She was so cocky that she would win that she didn't even lock the door. Her arrogance was only going to make this easier.

"You know when they told me how much I would get paid to kill you, I thought you would be a bit more of a problem to deal with. Seems I thought wrong," the woman snapped while pulling out a knife.

"Oh no, you thought right," I said after I immediately kicked the knife out of her hand while she was distracted by her own arrogance. I caught the knife and threw it up so it lodged in the high ceiling. "You didn't think you were the first one sent to kill me, did you?" I questioned trying to make her angrier so she would lose her focus even more.

"Just shut up, brat," the woman screamed and she charged at me while holding another knife.

The fight wasn't even fun this time around because the woman was becoming so incompetent in her anger. I had fought better assassins years ago, and this woman was a joke compared to them. A commotion outside of the room made the woman pause, and I took opportunity to kick her hard enough to break down the door with her flying through it.

"Woah, people shouldn't be flying out of rooms," I heard Tamaki yelp and I rushed out of the room to step on the woman's throat and the hand holding her other knife. "Erica-chan, my daughter, what are you doing to this nurse?" he yelled in shock.

"Get away from her and call the cops, now. She's another assassin that the disgusting jerks at my company sent to kill me," I ordered the host club and Haruhi, who were standing in the hall in shock, except Honey and Mori.

Mori walked over and restrained the assassin, while Honey checked to see if I received any injuries. I thanked them and then called the police myself. Kyoya approached me with a scowl on his face as he inquired about why the people of my company would try to kill me.

"They don't want me to take over the company because they know I'll get rid of their corrupt selves," I told him honestly. "I'm going to be visiting the company earlier than planned, this afternoon to be exact," I growled while cracking my knuckles.

"You can't do that," Tamaki and Haruhi exclaimed.

"I'm coming with you," Mori said loudly surprising everyone since he rarely spoke.

"Thanks, I appreciate it, just watch yourself, I wouldn't put anything past those creeps," I told him.

"Well guess the physicals are over with now," Hikaru muttered as he and his brother slowly started to calm down.

The group chuckled but only Mori and I were still serious. I knew I had to go into the lion's den tonight and I just hoped that Mori would be all right. He was strong, but I don't know what the old men at the company are prepared to do. At least I would have the element of surprise.

The rest of the school day passed by as normally as it could after the fight earlier. Mori and Honey had been staying closer to my side to help protect me, which was still a shock to my system, since I wasn't used to having anyone else try to protect me after only knowing me for a short time.

"Thank you, really I mean it. You guys don't have to do anything and yet you're protecting me like you've known me for years," I whispered to Mori and Honey as the club closed for the evening. I smiled when Honey gave me a sweet hug before making Usa-chan hug me as well.

"Of course we're going to protect you, we like you," Honey said before pushing Mori towards me. "I'm going to go tell our driver that we are going with you to the company," he said and skipped out of the room.

"You've become important to us," Mori spoke up catching my attention. He had a small blush on his cheeks, which made me start to blush as well.

"Thanks, you've become important to me too, Mori," I whispered and smiled as he reached out and grabbed my hand. "Now let's go kill those guys," I shouted and gave a sheepish laugh at the incredulous looks from the other hosts. "Fine, beat the crap out of them," I said so they would calm down.

The other hosts went home while Honey, Mori, and I went to the limo, where Chris was waiting for us. He gave me a surprised look when he saw the guys with me. His surprised quickly morphed to a deadly calm when I told him we were going to go visit my company. He quickly made his way to the driver's seat as we entered the backseats.

Mori sat beside me and held one of my hands as my mind immediately started going over what would need to be done, who would be fired first, and all the other little things I would be in charge of while still going to school. My company couldn't afford to wait for me to graduate since the jerks in the company were trying to ruin it, since they knew I was going to take over soon.

The car ride was silent as we drove into the city and parked in front of the company. Chris stayed in the car even though he didn't want to. I had to deal with this myself, and Mori and Honey were just here to support me if I needed it. I walked in without even looking at the receptionist or the security guard. They knew exactly who I was, and I was ready to set things straight.

The people that I were looking for were nowhere in their offices so I headed straight for the conference room. With a smirk I kicked in the doors and marched straight into the room with a deadly look in my eyes.

"Good afternoon, I'm sure you've all missed me, but no matter, you're all fired. Please stand up and leave the premises. Your belongings will be mailed to your homes, so don't even think about returning to your desks. Now leave," I said formally before growling the last part.

"Guards, stop her, she's just some dumb punk kid," the man at the head of the table squeaked in fury.

"Actually, they work for me so they'll do as I say. I already called and notified the head of security that I was taking back the company today. There are a group of security guards in the hallway right now, ready to escort all of you out of this building," I told them all with a dark tone.

Mori and Honey stepped closer to me as the guards entered the room and surrounded the now fired workers. I would soon be appointing Chris and Emily to high positions in this company since they were more than just the hired help. They knew almost as much about this business as I did.

I watched happily as the guards escorted everyone out of the room and towards the front doors. Mori and Honey walked with me as I turned my back to go upstairs to the main office, which used to be my father's, and now it belongs to me.

"You little," the man from earlier shouted and everything seemed to freeze as a gun shot rang out.

I felt Mori shove me out of the way and I slid on the floor. With wide eyes, I watched the bullet graze his arm, which would have been my chest if not for Mori. "No," I screamed and yelled for the guards to handcuff the man and take him to the police.

Honey was already calling an ambulance as I rushed over to Mori, who had knelt down after realizing he was shot. I tentatively touched his arm and tore part of my shirt to wrap it around the wound.

"I'm so sorry, you got hurt because of me," I whispered.

"It's ok, it was worth it," he told me as he placed a hand on my cheek. "You're worth it," he whispered before kissing me softly.

Honey giggled as he watched us. I was unable to say anything in reply to the wonderful and sweet words he had just said after he saved me. All I could do was pull him towards me for another kiss.

The paramedics stitched up Mori's arm and the police took away his attacker. The rest of the evening went well and Mori asked me to go on a date with him the next day, even though I said he should rest because of his wound.

The next few weeks were hectic as I tried to balance school and running the company, but I was able to do it. It helped to have a new group of wonderful friends and a boyfriend, who accepted me for me. He had surprised me every time we spent time together, but him not running away from me in the beginning was what made me start to fall for him. I was lucky to find him and his friends. Going to a pink school wasn't on my priority of things to do, but I'm glad that I had.

The End.


End file.
